Shards in the Light
by SpunkyGirl6487
Summary: SYOC OPEN- Ciel and Sebastian are long gone and just when things have calmed down, a new queen rises from the darkness. Who is this queen and what does she actually want with the UK civilians? Is she really the rightful Queen of England? What is exactly going on in the UK and can the case be solved by our new young earls? Full summary inside. OC Form on my profile. SYOC- OPEN!
1. SYOC (OPEN) Form and Summary

**Summary**: Ciel and Sebastian are long gone, for some, disappeared without a trace. But of course, time goes on without them. Just when everyone thinks things have calmed down, a new queen rises from the darkness. Who is this queen and what does she want with people of the UK as well as the demons and angels? Is she really the rightful Queen of England? A new dawn is fast approaching bringing new trials and tribulations for our _new_ young ladies and Earls with the dark marks. What is exactly going on in the UK? Without Ciel and Sebastian how will the new earls deal with this case and _can_ it be solved?

**Yes, this is a SYOC story so if you're not a fan you might not want to read on or follow. This story will follow the OC's throughout their lives so if you're interested please do send in an OC! Everyone is welcome.**

**Thank you very much for taking the time to view this. **

**Rules:**

**1. NO REVIEW SUBMITTIONS! Please PM them to me. Put the name of your character as the subject!**

**2. No Mary sues/ Gary Stus BUT CAN HAVE LOLITAS AND SHOTAS**

**3. If you actually read the rules put "I quite fancy teacakes" in your form somewhere**

**4. NO overpowered demons/angels**

**5. You CAN be related to another OC or original Kuroshitsuji characters**

**6. You MUST REVIEW for EVERY CHAPTER, and if you can't please let me know why. I want active readers for this.**

**7. You can't submit more than one character unless you ask me. **

**8. You may submit either a Human, Demon, Angel, or Reaper**

******REMINDER: YOU MUST SEND IN A CHARACTER PICTURE, IF NOT I'll PICK ONE FOR YOU.**

**This isn't (DEFINITELY NOT) first come, first serve. Not every I receive OC will get in.**

**Human and Demon/Angel/Reaper forms also posted on my profile so you can copy/paste. :)**

**~Human Form~**

Full Name (First, middle, last):

Nickname/s:

Age (13-18):

Gender:

Appearance (Eye color, hair color, hair style, skin tone, etc.):

Character Picture link (If you don't have one I can find one for you, make sure to put spaces in the link or it won't work!):

Nationality:

Personality (be very descriptive!):

If you could describe your character in a word/a few words what would that be? (ex: devious)

Place of Residence (Description of home and location, ex: London, England, in a large gothic style manor):

Family? (Mother, father, siblings, cousins, etc)

Who do you live with?(if anyone):

Social status:

Title:

Occupation (if you have one):

Contract (Terms, expected payment, services, etc.):

Why did they make the contract?:

Mark of contract?(like Ciel's eye, can be anywhere):

Preference of demon (or angel) you made a contract with:

How do they feel towards their demon/angel? (how do they treat them?:

Clothes (what do they like to wear?):

Scars/birthmarks/piercings/tattoos/etc:

Accessories:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Skills:

History (be descriptive, list important events):

Friends:

Enemies:

Romance? (if so then what are your partner preferences?):

Soft spot for:

Weakness:

Weapon:

Family crest:

Family Motto:

Quote(s) if you have any:

Ideas for the story?:

Anything else I need to know?:

**~Demon/Angel/Reaper Form~**

Full Name:

Nickname/s:

Appeared Age & Actual Age:

Gender:

Appearance (Eye color, hair color, hair style, skin tone, etc.):

Character Picture link (If you don't have one I can find one for you, make sure to put spaces in the link or it won't work!):

Race (Demon/Angel/Reaper?):

Appeared Nationality:

Personality (Be very descriptive):

Occupation/Position:

How do they feel about their lady/lord?:

Clothes:

Accessories:

Scars/birthmarks/piercings/tattoos/etc:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

History:

Friends:

Enemies:

Romance? (if so then what are your partner preferences?):

Soft spot for:

Weakness:

Weapon:

Unique powers/abilities:

Motto:

Quotes (if they have any):

How do they refer to their Lord/Lady?:

Ideas for the story?:

Anything else I need to know?:


	2. Prologue, SYOC OPEN

**Hello Loves, yes this _SYOC IS OPEN_. Form on my profile, please do submit an OC! Don't forget to read the rules. :)**

**Only send OC's as a PM, thank you.**

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) but I do own my OC Queen Adela**

* * *

_**Shards In the Light**_

_**~Prologue~**_

The maid trembled, slowly making her way to the large looming golden embroidered door at the end of the vast hallway. Her pale hand shook noticeably as it extended towards to glass nob, slowly turning it and flinching as the door swung open. Her voice caught in her throat, eyes wide and searching in fright around her.

She let out a sigh, her shoulders hunching as relief flooded her entire form. The young woman moved forwards, walking down yet another bright colored corridor. The only noises were the continuous tick of the dark plated grandfather clock that was at the source of her destination and the small click of the maid's small heeled boots on the marble floor. Several paintings and tapestries hung along the flashy white and gold plastered walls but the colors didn't do anything to provide a sense of warmth and comfort. The whole of Buckingham Palace felt very uneasy as of lately.

The maid stopped directly in front of a small platform that propped up two gaudy plush thrones, only one being occupied.

She nervously moved to bow low at the waist, her eyes trailed down and away from the Queen.

"Yes- What is it?" the Queen's voice rang out with irritation, echoing around them in the grand throne room.

The maid quickly straightened, her hands flying together and fidgeting at the waist in front of her apron.

"Your Majesty, I'm so very sorry to disturb you b-but I was sent to inform you of visitors. Your Grace- there are several people here to see you. We asked them to wait in the State room down the east wing for your presence. They seem very persistent." The young woman rambled and clutched at her sleeves in anxiety.

The Queen almost laughed. She could smell the fear radiating in waves off of this mere servant. It was pathetic. Her eyes darted around like a scared baby animal waiting for a hunter to pounce. The Queen slowly rose from her thrown, her hands clutching the armrests pushing herself into a standing position. She held up a hand to silence the maid in front of her then began smoothing down her velvet robes and fine dress.

"Alright, take me to them."

The maid fiercely nodded then rushed forwards down the hall, the royal woman on her heels. The seven minute trip was almost unbearable. The Queen didn't utter a word so it wasn't anyone else's place to speak, keeping silent for her Majesty. It was a fact that Queen Adela was rather icy to her servants and anyone that went against her.

After the death of Queen Victoria, Adela came basically out of nowhere. The eighteen year old claimed to be related to the deceased Queen and of course, several people were questioning this. Soon after her arrival she was crowned Queen.

This was the precise reason of the gentlemen's visit today.

As the two rounded the corner, a few men were put into view. The maid bowed to Queen Adela then promptly exited, shutting the grand door behind her.

"Your Highness," The men chorused, taking bows.

Queen Adela give a short motion of her hand, moving across the room with ease towards a mahogany desk. She sat down in a cushioned chair then turned to face them. Her steely grey eyes slowly scanned each of the men, a scowl marrying itself to her features.

"What did you gentlemen come to bother me about? I wasn't aware that I was going to have visitors today." The Queen folded her hands together on her desk, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

A man with a rough beard and glasses leaned back in his chair, he quickly looked between the other two men with him then cleared his throat. "Well your Highness, we came on behalf of the newspaper. We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you will."

The Queen stared at them, long and hard, a scrutinizing expression present. Then then gave a short and very improper laugh.

"The newspaper? Really, you came all the way to Buckingham Palace to bother me about a bloody newspaper. This better be a brilliant column because I don't let many people put me in print. Do carry on."

A younger man that looked to be in his twenties nervously pulled a briefcase into his lap, clicking open the latches and fumbling with a few papers from inside. He pulled the papers free then shut the heavy black case.

"Your Majesty, if I may, where do you originate from?" His voice was shaky but clear, his question shocking the royal.

Her grey eyes flickered impossibly darker and turned into slits making her turn into her threatening self. The already uneasy air went cold, making the three men very aware of the danger they had put themselves in.

Her Majesty wasn't happy, not at all.

White bangs fell in front of her eyes as she stood, her hands on either side of the desk. She stared down at the many papers and books that cluttered the dark wood of the desk top. She then slowly glanced up.

"…Excuse me?" She hissed, barely above a whisper.

An older man with slicked back ebony hair and a finely tailored suit rose as well, staring directly at the young queen. His brown eyes held her gaze but not as fiercely as he should have. His palms were sweating profusely and his breath hitched, this eighteen year old shouldn't be this defying, this scary.

"Your Grace, we didn't mean to offend you we only wanted to ask a few questions for the public."

Silence, the girl didn't respond or move. She continued to stare darkly into the man's eyes. Slowly she leaned back from the desk, her hands moving back to her sides more innocently. The men couldn't help but notice a dark green emerald ring that glistened from Queen Adela's middle finger on her left hand. The light caught it and played with the jewel, making the ring appear untouchable. It contrasted darkly with her pale skin which made it stand out.

She followed their gazes then smiled sweetly. Her once harsh look vanishing in thin air.

"This thing? –This was given to me a long time ago. It's very dear to me. Now- what was it you wanted to know? Oh yes, where I was from. England of course, next question."

The three men stared, mouths agape at the sudden mood swing. What was wrong with her? A few seconds ago she looked as if she'd murder them all then behead their families, now she looked sweet, like she couldn't harm a fly. That was, odd...

Minutes passed and the Queen answered all questions cheerfully, her youthfulness coming into few effect. They all stood, giving pleasantries and goodbyes before the men bowed then left the Queen to her own devices.

They were escorted by many guards out of the palace and onto the streets. When they were finally alone the three turned to each other.

"George, did your Majesty give off a strange aura to you? I just felt very uneasy, like there's something off." The youngest man said, clutching his briefcase to his chest.

The man with the beard nodded as he trekked down the street. "Yes, I agree. I don't really trust Queen Adela. She seems very suspicious. I mean who randomly shows up after Queen Victoria's death to take the thrown? I don't like, not at all. I think someone should call in the dogs."

The youngest man gave George a strange look, his brows furrowing together. "No one can call in the dogs but the Queen herself. They're her watch dogs after all. After the death of the young earl Phantomhive, the new dogs are supposed to come into play for the Queen to take his spot. Obviously they work for her so they would be against us. Should we go about calling them in, or any of the other earls and ladies?"

The man with the slicked hair butted in, joining the conversation. "He's right George, we can't just call in the Queen's watch dogs to find out information on the Queen. It's just not a smart thing to do. I'm sure I'd act very hostile towards people too if they were treating me the way we all treat her. She's harmless, let's not worry about it."

Was she really harmless? Just an innocent girl that happened to rule over the United Kingdom, that people wrongly judged. That could be true. Or not. Who was this Queen Adela?

* * *

**There you have it, the prologue!**

**SYOC still OPEN. Send your OCs to me as a PM only.**

**FORM ON MY PROFILE**

**-SG**


	3. Chapter 1: The Cat and Mouse

**Hello again my lovelies, yes this ****SYOC IS OPEN****. Form is posted on my profile, please do submit an OC! Don't forget to read the rules. **

**I need **_**lots of Humans**_** and a few more demons/reapers/angels. **

**Only send OC's as a PM, thank you.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) but I do own my OC Queen Adela**

_**In this first chapter I'll be focusing on just a few OC's but no worries, the other OC's will be introduced in the near future.**_

******A special thanks to**_****** MittyLeAmpharos **_******for submitting Raiu Matthews, as well as**_****** 8Hollysplash8 **_**for submitting Catelia Silverstine! Also thanks to********everyone who's submitted an OC so far! You guys are all fantastic! **

**Again, please continue to submit OC'S!**

* * *

_**Shards in the Light**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Cat and Mouse**_

"_Freda, when will they get here?" The small seven year old stood on the tip of her boots to press her round baby face to the window, curiously overlooking the darkened front lawn. The mood shone brightly above, a light in the inky darkness on that cold January night. _

_She sighed, _still nothing,_ stepping down flat on her feet to stare at the trusted house maid. A pout of disappointment, definitely not the first, found its way onto her cute little face._

_The maid gave a warm smile, reaching a hand out to brush a few stray mahogany hairs that fell from her pigtails away from the child's eyes and placed them behind her ears._

"_Just give them some time, Catelia. I'm sure Lord and Lady Silverstine are almost home. Your parents didn't forget about you."_

_Freda could feel her smile faltering, almost giving a sigh of relief when the child turned away to gaze across the shrubbery to the gates at the end of the long walkway out front. The Lord and Lady along with their oldest son had been away for a while, a lot longer than what they had originally planned and Freda was starting to wonder just like Catelia about their arrival. It wasn't like them to be late. They were always so punctual._

_Freda tied her apron tighter around her waist then bent to the child's level. She stroked the small girl's arm hoping to sooth her at least a little. _

_An idea struck the elderly maid, "How about I make some tea while we wait, My Lady?" _

_Catelia pursed her lips, seeming to ponder this before giving a bright smile, her pout vanishing. She nodded her head vigorously, making her pigtails bounce._

"_Oh yes please! Mummy never lets me have tea after eight." She clapped her hands together happily before making her way over to the sofa and plopping down._

_Freda gave a short affectionate laugh then stood up. She brushed off the front of her dress then disappeared down a hallway, leaving the small girl alone._

_Catelia kicked her booted feet to and fro, watching them swing absentmindedly. The fire from the fireplace crackled and popped, bringing a warm glow to the room that Catelia didn't quite pick up on. She looked around the room, her eyes stopping on her mother's needle work that laid on her favorite chair in the corner. She frowned to herself. _

_Where are they? _

_Almost as if answering her question, a heavy knock sounded from the front door startling the girl, making her jump and cease her movements._

_Her head snapped in the visitor's direction, who could it be? _

"_Mummy?" Catelia's soft voice called out, waiting for an answer. When nothing came she pushed herself to her feet, racing across the parlor and to the wood paneled door that awaited someone's arrival. She could hear the clicks of the butler's shoes as he walked from upstairs coming down as well. She ran harder, her dress blowing around her ankles. She was going to make it there first._

"My lady, it's time to rise." The soft but clear British accent rang through the mostly darkened bedroom, breaking the sleeping silence, unknowingly shattering the young Master's dream.

Catelia shot up from the bed, sitting upright with a hand upon her chest crushing the soft material of her nightgown in a shaky fist. A startled expression graced her face. Her eye darted around before settling on Raiu. Catelia let out a shaky breath visibly relaxing, she slumped back against her bed,_ that stupid dream again_.

It was quite early but her master had things to do today so that meant no time to waste sleeping. She had to get her ready for the awaiting day. Raiu made her way over to several big windows that sat adjacent to the large lavish bed which practically swallowed the thirteen year old master, _her_ master.

The demon pulled the dark green flowing curtains back from the windows, letting the soft rays of morning light flood the room.

Her scarlet eyes darted back to her young master, she seemed to be calmer now. She yawed and stretched much like a cat. Her mahogany hair slightly mused from her rest and her eyes glazed over.

"Good morning Raiu," Catelia mumbled, blinking slowly at the older girl.

Raiu gave a polite smile before motioning for the girl to move to the edge of the bed.

Catelia pushed the comforter off of her body and scooted over to the bedside, her arms raised in a routine fashion, and let the blonde tug the long white nightgown over her head. Raiu had been dressing Catelia for a few years now, prior to their contract. It wasn't as if Catelia couldn't dress herself, Raiu just volunteered to do the task for her.

Raiu silently dressed the girl before her, making her presentable for the day. She pulled the younger's pale left hand into her own, her eyes briefly meeting the dark contract mark before gently placing the hand into a single black leather glove.

Catelia stood up and let Raiu help her into a dark red dress that went with her hair color beautifully.

She then made her way across the wood floor and over to a full length mirror in the corner of her bedroom. Two eyes stared back at her, one pale blue and the other a dark green. Raiu had told her that the double colored eyes almost perfectly reflected her double personalities. She sighed, turning her attention to the long casual dress, smoothing down the creases as Raiu brushed her hair and tied the strands into a low ponytail.

"My lady, we've received many complaints about the new queen from the people of London as of the last couple of days…" Raiu stated, glancing over to her master in the mirror.

Catelia looked thoughtful for a few seconds before giving a curt nod, "Yes, so I've heard. I'm not quite sure if I should check into it or not. I am one of her prized Watchdogs after all. Do keep me posted Raiu."

The blonde demon murmured an affirmative before moving away from the young lady.

"Alright, all done. Would you like some breakfast?"

Catelia smiled brightly, "That sounds nice."

Raiu brushed her bangs back, sighing as they fell back into her eyes, "Yes, My Lady." She turned on the heels of her black knee high boots and moved towards the door, holding it open for Catelia then exited after her. They fell into step with one another as they made their way down one of the long corridors.

Catelia frowned as a family portrait came into view, her attention moved towards the younger image of her brother. She couldn't help the look of disgust that crossed her face at the sight of James. He irked her to the core of her very being. Having enough of just looking at him, she turned away. Catelia peered out at Raiu from the corner of her eye. She could barely see the demon servant since she wore her favorite red hood that obscured most of her face from Catelia's sight but she could tell that she held a look of indifference, as always.

As they approached the grand staircase Catelia turned to her, "I'll be in the garden, come find me when you're finished with breakfast please." Catelia paused, her eyes going murky for a split second before moving away from Raiu, "Also, I don't want any visitors today. If someone needs me besides the Queen, send them away."

"Yes, of course master." Raiu stood and watched as Catelia descended down the stairs and turned towards one of the hallways that led to the back of the manor. Once she was out of sight Raiu continued her trek to the kitchen.

She turned the narrow corner up ahead, passing the old cook that slept soundly in a chair propped up against the kitchen wall. Raiu shook her head, it wasn't like he'd be much help anyways.

Raiu paused over a wooden shelve, her red eyes scanned the many books before finding the correct one. She bent down and pulled out one with a dark brown thick cover. She flipped through it before coming onto a recipe and placed it on the freshly cleaned and polished counter. She scanned over the ingredients before giving a little nod to herself.

"Alright, I should probably get started." She turned towards the cupboards.

She quickly went to work, pulling out random ingredients and pots and pans from the shelves. She pushed up her sleeves to her elbows, stretching out her long pale fingers before reaching for a few eggs. She cracked them into a big white bowl, getting ready to add in a few more ingredients before she heard a small squeak.

Raiu glanced over her shoulder expecting to see a small grey mouse upon the floor, but instead she was met with a butler standing in the doorway.

"We have a guest." He spoke nervously, his eyes darting behind him.

Raiu gave a small smile, comforting the newly hired butler. The brunette wasn't really good at well, anything. Catelia was kind to him though, she attempted to stay level headed but Catelia had a nasty habit of stressing over everything. Every time a cup was dropped or a towel wasn't correctly creased and folded she'd flip.

"I'll deal with it, don't bother the young Master. She doesn't want to see anyone today." Raiu brushed passed him and into the hall, him staring after her. She made her way to the front parlor where the guest was most likely waiting.

Just as expected, a blonde boy sat on one of the cushioned chairs by the fireplace, his feet hardly touching the ground. His pale face was a little sooty as well as his clothes and stockings. His cap had a few patches here and there, definitely not someone of a high title. Clutched In his small hands was a single white envelope, almost forgotten as he looked around curiously to the rather fancy sitting area.

"Did you come to see the Lady Silverstine?" The boy jumped, his cheeks turning a light pink as he faced Raiu.

He shyly held out his hand with the envelope towards her, bowing his head down as to not make eye contact. "No ma'am, I'm here to deliver a letter to the Lady. Are you her?"

Raiu felt a smile of amusement curl its way onto her face, "Not quite, I'm her governess and head maid. I'll take whatever it is you have for her."

The boy finally looked up, he gave Raiu a strange look before raising an eyebrow. "You look a little young to be a governess…"

Ah of course, Raiu did look about fourteen in human years but she was far older. She got that a lot when someone came for her Master. Her smile never faltered, only widened.

"Yes well, I'm a protégé. I just look young for my age. Now if you will-" Raiu reached out for the envelope, gently taking it from his hands.

The boy watched as she tucked it safely away in her brown vest. The demon stared at him for a moment before she moved to pick up a canister from the coffee table. She open the painted lid and held it out to the boy. He probably had to walk a long ways to get to this side of London so he deserved a little something. He looked rather malnourished and knowing her Master, Catelia would've definitely given the poor boy something in exchange for his long journey. Catelia secretly liked helping people, but only those that deserved it.

"Biscuit?" The pastries were held out to the young boy who stared unsurely back at them. He bit his bottom lip then glanced up at Raiu. She gave a little nod for encouragement and waited till he finally took one.

His warm brown eyes thanked her as well as the sweet smile and soft voice. He gave a little wave before tugging the heavy wooden door open and exited the house. Once he was gone Raiu held out the letter. _Lady_ _Catelia Silverstine_ was scrawled across the envelope in loopy curvy handwriting. Raiu quickly tucked it away then headed back to the kitchen. Using her speed and precision, Raiu finished breakfast before making her way out to the garden.

She pulled opened the white almost completely glass doors and walked out onto the concrete patio.

Raiu set down a silver tray onto the small table where Catelia sat. An umbrella came out from the middle, shielding the young Master from the morning sun. Catelia lounged comfortably, reading a book as the birds chirped pleasantly from the trees around her.

"My Lady, breakfast is served. Also an envelope arrived for you this morning." Catelia placed the book down on the hard table surface and took the said envelope from Raiu.

She carefully opened it and scanned over the letter inside. "Hmm, it seems I've been invited to a little _party_. I suppose I'll go."

She placed the letter back onto the silver tray and made to eat a muffin.

A party hmm? This sounded rather intriguing. Master never went to parties, ever. So this was definitely someone important for her to even consider going.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**My SYOC is still OPEN so if you want to submit a Human/demon/angel/reaper feel free! For on my profile**

**I'm starting to slowly introduce some OC's. There's lots more to come!**

**A special thanks to _MittyLeAmpharos_ for submitting Raiu Matthews, as well as _8Hollysplash8_ for submitting Catelia Silverstine! Also thanks to everyone who's submitted an OC so far! You guys are all fantastic! **


	4. Chapter 2: Bring Me the Horizon

Hello again everyone, yes this **SYOC is still OPEN**. Form is posted on my profile, please do submit an OC! Don't forget to read the rules.

I _**need lots of Humans**_ and a few more demons/reapers/angels.

**Only send OC's as a PM, thank you.**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) but I do own my OC Queen Adela

**A special thanks to the following:**

_**MittyLeAmpharos**_ for submitting **Raiu Matthews**

_**8Hollysplash8 **_for submitting **Catelia Silverstine**

_**Hidden Depths of the Mind **_for submitting **Sekhmet Mubarak **

_**Hero of the Winds**_ for submitting **Lien Noblet**

_**LadyGlitchy**_ for submitting **Isabell Lakeside**

_**AkUmaXxXtEnsHi**_ for submitting **the twins**

_**My Mind is a Nomad**_ for submitting** Florence Rockbell**

_**EkkoBunny**_ for submitting **Nathaniel Black**

_**AnimePsycho1**_ for submitting **Agni Mortimer**

**Again, you may continue to submit an OC!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing! I really appreciate it. I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't as clear, I hope this one is much better! You guys are the best, really. **

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

_**Shards in the Light**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Bring Me the Horizon**_

** ~0~0~0~0~0~ **

"Hold that thought-" Miss Noblet shot the man a flirtatious wink before turning to her daughter, "Pass the salt, ma chérie." Miss Noblet's request fell upon deaf ears as Lien continued to stare out of the window from across the dining room, past the rows of houses to the lovely sea on the horizon. Miss Noblet huffed to herself, carefully setting down her spoon on a napkin to the left of her bowl, turning to fully face her daughter.

"Lien, pass me the salt." The woman continued, staring down the seventeen year old, hoping her laser like eyes would burn a hole through Lien's absent state. The younger brunette finally glanced back from the window, her grey eyes drooping in boredom and her pink lips pressed into a thin line.

"What?" Lien asked, raising an eyebrow to the woman.

Trying desperately to keep her cool in the presence of the business man, Miss Noblet breathed harshly through her nose trying to let out her irritation in silence. A plastic smile tugged back onto her face, making her look, _in Lien's eyes_, like a psychopath.

"I said, could you please pass the salt."

Lien grinned back, swiping the glass salt shaker off of the dining room table and pushed it down to her.

"Sorry Mère, I thought you were talking to him." Lien forced a chuckle as her eyes darted over to the man with his fancy suit and deceiving eyes. He didn't look even the slightest bit amused. Why was he even here again? _Oh yeah -_He wants my _dearest_ mother to make a _small_ investment. Small investment my ass, this isn't the first time someone's wanted money from us, especially the Brits.

Miss Noblet rolled her eyes then sprinkled the substance into her soup. "As I was saying, how do you feel about France? I personally love it since _well_, I live here," Miss Noblet laughed, an annoyingly fake sound, tossing her brown tendrils over her shoulder. Despite having the personality of a witch, Miss Noblet was a beautiful woman and she knew it. She flirted with anything that had a pulse, probably where Lien herself picked it up, blaming on her French origins and she was playing this man quite well. The woman wasn't stupid, she'd earn his trust then deceive him before he could even think about making a fool of her. As the Noblet family motto went -Mordebit Priusquam Aridulis, or Bite Before Bitten.

"France is quite lovely, especially this time of year. Definitely a nice change from Britain's dreary weather." The dark-haired middle aged man said, taking a long sip of tea.

Wow could this get any more boring? Who actually talks about the weather? Lien rolled her eyes at the preposterous conversation that had been going on for at least thirty minutes already. Couldn't they actually find something interesting to discuss that wasn't an absolute waste of time? How could mama even think of having unimportant company when her poor daughter Marie was just upstairs, practically on her death bed?

_Marie. _Poor sweet Marie, probably the only member of the Noblet family that wasn't a liar. The girl was so dreadfully sick, it crushed Lien to be aware of this fact. She didn't seem that way to start with. Lively and always optimistic, she coughed a little every now and then but the sickness came out of nowhere. Striking her like a match and the horrid flames completely consuming her frail body. She was only sixteen for Christ's sake, she had her whole life ahead of her but no, she had to be ill. And mother wasn't doing a think about it.

The woman hid her away from the world, keeping Marie cooped upstairs in her room on bed rest. She never let a soul know the whereabouts of her youngest daughter. Marie was the weak one, the one that was in her eyes, to be killed off. Miss Noblet couldn't have people knowing that she had a sick girl in her possession, it was unheard of. She called for the finest doctors money could buy and made them swear to secrecy, but so far none of them made even the slightest improvement on Marie's condition.

Lien was having enough of it.

Lien grounded her teeth together in anger, her light grey eyes snapping over to her mother. The woman laughed and carried on as if everything was right in the world, ignoring the fact that the sick girl was just above the white ceiling.

Lien slowly rose from the table, pushing the white and gold chair back, "Mama, I must leave. This was –_interesting_, but I'm afraid I can only take so much. I'm heading home." Lien smoothed down her cream colored blouse, tucking it back into her brown trousers. Making sure she was presentable she finally looked up.

Her mother was glaring darkly, her eyes daring Lien to actually leave. The business man, _whatever his name is Lien didn't care to know_, was staring rather dumbfounded, surprised that the seventeen year old had the gall to be disinterested in his presence.

"Lien, sit down please. We're not finished here yet ma chérie." Lien's mother smiled, gesturing for her daughter to take a seat but the look she was shooting could kill.

Lien placed her palm on her cheek, pretending to think about it before a cheeky grin spread, "Naa, I think I'll pass Mère, don't bother to write." With that said, Lien brushed past the table and through the threshold where several surprised maids and butler who'd been catering to them stood watching the scene.

"My coat," Lien reached out, snatching up her brown petticoat from a butler before fleeing from the house. She definitely didn't want to wait for her mother to catch up and give Lien a piece of her mind.

She could hear someone calling her name from behind but frankly, Lien didn't care. It was probably her mother anyways. She pushed her way past the civilians that crowded the streets, quickly ducking and dodging the many bodies as well as a few carriages till she stumbled her way into a back alley. Lien breathed heavily, leaning against the dirty brick wall.

"What the 'ell is wrong with that woman?" the French girl asked herself, bending over at the waste and placing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

Marie is _dying _and all that evil woman cares about is grand parties, investing her money, and men. It's absolutely disgusting. Lien wrinkled her nose in distaste. My poor sister… Lien sighed, moving into a standing position before she looked around. "When did I get to the docks?" Lien frowned.

The smell of fish hit her hard, almost like a slap in the face. She held back her gag, swallowing the bile that threatened to rise in her throat. Large men walked in front of her, carrying wooden crates of all sizes and boarding them onto a massive ship. The foaming waves hit the sides of the ship, in a tranquil calming way, soothing Lien's mind and putting all thoughts on hold. Lien always loved watching the ocean, it just looked so free and peaceful, not a care in the world. Lien couldn't help but move closer. The ship was nothing like she's ever seen before, very dark and mysterious but had this alluring aura. Lien had seen many ships before, it wasn't a surprise since she did live somewhat close to the docks but this one seemed different. Not like the ships that normally docked here.

Maybe it was the Royal Navy? Could be a new model, I suppose.

Lien moved closer yet again, descending down the boardwalk to the black beauty just a yard away.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Lien stood aboard on the deck, coast clear. "What an interesting ship…" she mumbled to herself, gliding her hand across the flanks until she felt breath on the back of her neck. She stopped dead in her tracks, her hand yielding in its journey.

"Isn't it though?" A feminine voice asked, Lien took note of the weird accent that flew from the persons tongue.

She slowly turned, _-damn, how am I supposed to get out of this one_?

Before her stood one of the most beautiful specimen she'd ever laid her eyes upon, and that's saying a lot considering Lien was high class. The dark skinned female, only a few inches taller than Lien, stared down into the face of the French girl, her pale blue eyes held a light of amusement. Her white hair contrasted nicely with her skin tone, Lien noted. The locks were secured into a messy side bun with a few small braided strands and dreads threatening to fall. A red bandana tied around her head soaked in some sweat from the hot sun overhead, her bangs sticking to her forehead.

She wore a puffy sleeved top that showed off her tan shoulders. A dark brown with gold trim corset covered her trim stomach and short crimson skirt flowed in the wind. A matching golden armband twisted around her arm, a magnificent snake. Her thick worn brown leather boots that reach right below her knees tapped out a rhythm on the deck boards.

She smelled strongly of saltwater and something else, _cinnamon?_

"Y-yes," Lien cleared her throat, a little embarrassed from her stutter. She always had had a way with words, never once was there a problem. "Magnifique."

The tanned skinned woman shot up an eyebrow, making it disappear into her bangs. She seemed to consider Lien's words for a minute before giving a half smile, "Are you French?"

Lien nodded shooting her a grin of her own.

"Where are you from? I've definitely not seen you around Poitiers before. You look quite exotic." Lien said, her grin turning into something flirtatious.

"I'm Egyptian," The woman answer, she moved even closer to Lien a strange look set on her pretty face. She moved till Lien was a few inches from her own face, her breath falling in warm waves like the sea onto Lien's lips.

The woman's eyes narrowed before she, to Lien's surprise, sniffed the seventeen year old. What in the world? Lien stood shocked, her light grey eyes wide. Was this woman crazy?

"You have a very troubled soul you know." The blonde woman spoke, voice low. Her blue eyes looked deep into Lien's.

Lien, still shocked, opened her mouth to say something, _anything_ but was interrupted, "Don't_ lie_ to me Lien, I can see right through you."

At that Lien took a step back. 'What?' How does she know my name? How does she know my –_family? _Sure, the Noblets were known for lying and cheating, that's why most people avoided her but she wasn't fully like didn't actually_ know _her_._

This was proving to be way too much for the brunette, never in her life has someone be able to see through her façade. She was an excellent liar, even if she hated them. She hated them so much that she perfected the art of it, she could spot a liar within a fifty mile radius. But no one ever knew. They didn't know when she was lying and they certainly weren't aware when she knew _they_ were lying. The words fell off her tongue too easily to be fully analyzed, but she knew. She'd always known.

This _woman _couldn't know, she just couldn't.

"Get away from me!" Lien screeched, shoving the woman before her back. That did no good, the woman wouldn't budge. Not even an inch. She remained rooted to her spot, watching Lien much like a lion would a lamb. Lien didn't like it, not one bit.

"I'm Sekhmet Mubarak, but _you _can call me Mu only if you'll trust me." The blonde woman spoke softly, leaning over Lien. "I can help you ya know, but for a _price_."

Lien looked up at her with confusion, help me what?

"Uhh- listen here Sekhmet, I don't need any help ma chérie. I'm perfectly fine. Even if I wasn't, I'm rich so I can deal with my own problems." Lien said, her accent thick with the nervousness she felt. The brunette just wanted to leave. This woman was too strange, but she couldn't. To her own horror, she didn't want to.

Sekhmet took Lien's jaw in her hand, tilting the younger girls face up to her so they could meet eyes.

"Your money can't help you with Marie, or the fact that you're alone. Don't you want to help your sister and yourself? I guess if you don't care I'll let you go." Sekhmet said.

Excusez-moi? How does she know about Marie? No one knows about her! Lien's resolve was slowly crumbling before her. Everything that she had worked so hard for falling before her own eyes. She was alone. She had no one but her sick sister. No one wanted to be friends or even acquaintances with Lien once they found out who she was related to. The only person she truly cared for was dying and her mother was just going to let her.

Lien stared hard at the floor, seeing a drop of water land beside her laced boots. When did I start crying? Lien rubbed her eyes, forcing the tears away before looking up to Sekhmet who was watching her in silence.

"What is your price?"

A cocky grin spread across Sekhmet's face as she answered, "It's not something to take lightly, but I shall do whatever you want. Anything for your soul. Just name your terms, all of them."

Lien gasped, what had she gotten herself into? This was a demon. She was taught that this was beyond wrong. If she agreed to these terms then there was no turning back. You couldn't have a do over. She was going to hell. Lien looked down again at her newly polished boots, her brown hair falling around her. It's now or never. What should she do? She was face to face with the epiphany of evil, but Lien didn't feel afraid.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

The searing pain engulfed her body as a whole, threatening to rip her heart out. The pain in her left hand seemed to be the greatest as she fell to her knees, doubling over feeling as if she was about to retch. Something yanked her up by her hand into a standing position. Lien couldn't contain the screams that threatened to spill anymore, they ripped their way from her lungs probably deafening anyone who could hear.

She couldn't remember what was going on, why she was in this position. She couldn't even see, the pain blocked out every sense, shutting her brain down completely. She couldn't form a coherent thought, couldn't place any words together. Was she dying?

Her hand was on fire, as well as her body. She felt as if someone had spilled a gallon of acid on her body and let it eat away at her flesh. She'd never been in this most pain in her entire seventeen years of living. Her veins felt as if they would bust and spill her blood everywhere. Please let it stop. If something was going on with her hand then someone just cut it off already.

Surprisingly enough, the burning seemed to slowly decrease in intensity. She felt her eyes droop in exhaustion and her neck failed to support the heavy weight of her head any longer. The random blurs of color slowly turned black as an exotic voice whispered, "Sleep Mistress."

Lien definitely wouldn't argue with that request.

* * *

**SYOC still OPEN!**

**~~Translations~~**

**Ma chérie: (Fem) my darling or my dearest**

**Mère: mother**

**Magnifique: magnificent**

**Excusez-moi: Excuse me**

**Please do tell me if I got all of those correct! I wish I could fluently speak French but sadly, I can't...**

**So what did you guys think? **

**Thanks again to everyone who's submitted a character so far! And thank you all so much for reviewing/fav/following. Seriously, that really means a lot to me.**

**If you guys have any suggestions feel free to let me know! I want to write this story the way you guys want it done. **

**Until next time my loves!**

**-SG **

**xxx**


End file.
